With the development of imaging technology, more and more electronic devices are provided with an imaging function. Some electronic devices are equipped with binocular cameras to ensure a real imaging result. The binocular camera is a camera group consisting of two cameras simulating human eye imaging, and can combine the images captured respectively by the two cameras to obtain a three-dimensional perspective image.
However, the captured image may be blurry due to that a hand of a user trembles or various external movements occur for example a capture object moves when the user captures the image, thereby leading to a bad imaging result.